


I’m going home, to the place where I belong (where your love has always been enough)

by storyinmyeyes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyinmyeyes/pseuds/storyinmyeyes
Summary: It's moving in day for Jake and Amy and she's a little stressed out over all the boxes that need unpacking, but in true Jake fashion, he provides a distraction.





	I’m going home, to the place where I belong (where your love has always been enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythoughtsmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/gifts).



> This is my entry for the B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, written for @outofinspo on tumblr in respone to the prompt, "Moving in together" (like, the actual moving day) I hope you like it! :) 
> 
> Thank you @b99fandomevents for organizing this exchange! :D 
> 
> Song title is from "Home" by Daughtry. (Thanks to @exploding-snapple for help with the title and the fic itself)

“Is that the last of it?” Amy calls from the bedroom as Jake moves his stuff into her apartment. Well, _their_ apartment, as of today. 

Moving is something that Amy should thrive at because it’s all about organization, but having a boyfriend who hordes unnecessary items and puts everything in boxes without labeling them, throws the whole process into chaos. She has to give him some credit though, because he _is_ trying. And she doesn’t want to complain, either; since they started dating, his messiness has lessened significantly, not to mention that it’s also a part of what makes him Jake. They’re opposites: she’s organized; he’s messy; yet, it works. 

When the last box is brought inside, the process of unpacking everything is thrilling and nerve racking at the same time. At least he agreed to leave that gross towel that never dries at his place and he happily obliged because, “sure i’ll miss towel, but your happiness is worth more than winning some stupid bet.” He was ready to take that next step, _with her_ , and considering that the decision to move in together was made before the stuff with Figgis happened, this has been a long time coming. After everything they have been through to get to this point, they deserve this. 

“Yep, that’s all of it.” Pulled from her thoughts by Jake's words, Amy walks toward the living room that's currently filled with said boxes. Boxes that contain the things that describe her boyfriend and signify this new step in their relationship. Walking closer to Jake, she takes his hand in hers and leans her head on his shoulder. He leans his cheek on top of her head and they both heave a big sigh at the piles of boxes now left to be unpacked. “Well, we should probably start unpacking at least some of it,” Amy says, pulling herself from his embrace as she reaches to open a box. 

To her surprise, he pulls her back toward him instead. “Come on, Ames, let’s take a break. We can do that later,” he implores. She knows that they _could_ take a break, but all of these boxes are stressing her out due to her hunger and tiredness, so her top priority right now is unpacking. Food and sleep can wait. Reaching out towards the boxes again, Amy begins to unpack the first box as Jake shakes his head as he watches her with amusement.. He lets her unpack for a bit, then decides to order a pizza – he doesn’t know about her, but he is starving. 

* * *

Half an hour later, Amy has only unpacked about two boxes, the entirety of which contain Jake’s large collection of sneakers. Who needs _that_ many pairs of shoes? She looks around her modest apartment, trying to think of a place to store them, and the very thought starts to further increase her stress levels. Amy wonders where he kept them in his old apartment, given that it was half the size of hers. She’s about to ask Jake how he seemingly managed to accomplish the impossible (and also if he would be willing to part with at least _some_ of the shoes), when he walks in holding a pizza box. 

Momentarily forgetting about her question as the smell of pizza wafts through the room, she decides a break would be nice. She heads toward the kitchen, where Jake is setting up plates for both of them. “Guess I was hungrier than I thought,” she replies as Jake hands her the plate of pizza and a glass of water. 

“I knew the pizza would get your attention,” he says with a smirk taking a drink from his glass of orange soda. 

“Oh, did you?” Not wanting to give in, she quirks an eyebrow at his response. Just at that moment, her stomach growls, proving him right. She silently chastises her body for giving her away and takes a bite of her pizza, body finally feeling satisfied for the first time in hours. Now that she has some food in her stomach, the question comes back to her, “Babe, how did you manage to acquire so many pairs of sneakers and where did you keep them all in your apartment?” She says it all in one big burst of breath and if Jake hadn’t been listening so intently, he might have missed it. Chuckling a little at her anxiousness, he sets his glass of soda down on a coaster to fully look at her. “Well, as you know, I am messy and had stuff thrown about everywhere. There wasn’t really a specific place for things, it was just wherever it was.” He says a little sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

“So, where did you keep the sneakers then?” She asks, genuinely curious. 

“My closet. Or wherever else I could find a place, but it was a safe place. I’m not going to ruin $500 shoes.” 

No wonder he’s in crushing debt, she thinks. “Do you think you could part with some of them? Because I was overwhelmed just thinking about all of it.” 

“I guess so, but-” he hesitates with whether or not to continue. Amy searches his face, giving him silent permission. “I just - they are something that I can rely on I guess. Like, yeah they are expensive and that doesn’t help my crushing debt, but like, I put care into them because aside from you, they are one of the few things that I actually want to keep nice and show off. I don’t have much, but my collection of sneakers are one of the few things that make me happy. However, if you really wanted me to, I may be able to part with some of them-,” he’s cut off by Amy’s kiss because that is the only way she can find to express what he just said. 

“No, no it’s okay. We can find a place for all your dumb sneakers,” she says teasingly as they pull apart. He gives her the sweetest smile in return because, how did he ever get so lucky? “You’re amazing babe. Thank you. Now, let’s go find a place for them!” He says, excitedly pulling her off the couch so they can head to the bedroom to add his shoes to her own small, organized collection. 

* * *

After about 2 hours of organizing and making room for his large collection of expensive sneakers and smaller collection of shirts and hoodies, Jake is needing a distraction. As much as he enjoys helping his amazing girlfriend combine his stuff with hers, he has an idea. 

“Amessss, it’s been 2 hours. I’m so bored,” he whines after sitting on the floor helping organize her closet. As much as he enjoys watching his amazing girlfriend in her element, he needs a break. Then an idea came to him. Just as she’s about to add another pair of sneakers to the shelf, he grabs her wrist, she turns to look at him, his eyes full of mischief. “C’mere,” he says pulling her up and guiding her towards the bed. “Jake, what are you doing, I’m almost done-” she gasps as he starts tickling her ribs. “Jake. Stoooop.” She says between giggles, trying to wiggle free from his grip. He stops after a few minutes, allowing her to catch her breath. 

“You can finish later, Ames. Right now, let’s just enjoy being here together. In the moment.” Granted, he knows they have been together all day, but being here with her in the silence of the apartment, the apartment that they now share, is what he craves. “You know what else we should do?” Jake says, excited. Amy looks at him curiously, “What babe?” 

“We should totally christen the mattress now that I live here.” Jake says, eyes sparkling. 

“Jake, you’ve slept here dozens of times since we have been together, what makes this time any different?” 

“Fair enough, but you know what we haven’t done on this mattress?” 

Amy looks up at him confused because what else is there to do on a mattress, but have sex and sleep. “What?” 

“MATTRESS TRAMPOLINE!!!!” Jake yells excitedly as he starts bouncing on it. Amy just smiles at her silly, adorable boyfriend who never fails to make her laugh and simultaneously calm her down at the same time. She might not want to admit it, but she is glad for the distraction. She loves the fact that he can find fun in so many things and her life would be a lot less exciting without Jake Peralta. She forgets about how bad it is for the mattress, and lets herself have some fun after a stressful few hours. They bounce for a while and fall a few times, but Amy has never laughed so hard in her life and she thinks Jake probably hasn’t either. If this is what Amy can expect while living together, she never wants it to stop. 

Oh, and after the laughter dies down and they fall on top of each other in a heap, you can bet they christen that mattress many times.


End file.
